Valentine
by Raven Morning
Summary: Today is one of the days that annoys Raven the most. Valentines Day. But as the other Titans celebrate, she feels confused. Does she really hate Valentines Day, or is it jealousy? It takes just one person to turn her perspective around. Oneshot


**This is a Valentine story I made for a contest being held by the Cyborg and Raven club on Deviantart. So, CyRaven haters beware! This fic contains fluffiness! I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Raven sipped her tea contently as she sat cross legged on the sofa, flipping through the pages of an old tome in her lap. At the moment, she was the only one awake. All the other Titans had elected to sleep in after the rough session of training the previous day. Raven, not one to miss the peace and quiet when it was so blatantly offered to her, decided to take advantage of the situation. 

Sighing, she looked up from her book and glanced at the clock. It wouldn't be soon before her friends woke up. After that, all hope of peace would be gone.

Why?

It was Valentines Day. When Starfire initially came to Jump and heard of a day dedicated soley to love, she was ecstatic and insisted they celebrate it. She was a being from a race that ran on emotions. Of course she would want to celebrate a holiday based on the strongest one of all- love.

Raven already knew that the day would start off with a big breakfast in honor of the holiday, followed by the 'exchanging of decorated paper', also known as Valentine cards.

A part of Raven sunk. Valentine cards... Starfire and Robin gave them to each other every year, along with a little present like candy, or a teddy bear. Beastboy used to give things to Terra too, before she sacrificed herself. Now, he takes her gifts to the cave she was entombed in and leaves them there for her. But Raven? Raven didn't have anyone to give gifts to. She didn't have someone to celebrate with. She didn't have someone to share those secrets looks with that were so frequent between Star and Robin. Raven was just... alone.

Every year she told herself that she wasn't jealous, that she didn't need some commercially mass produced product like cards or candy to feel loved and important.

And ever year, a part of her knew that she was just lying to herself.

* * *

"A wonderful morning and joyous Valentines Day to you, Raven!" Starfire's cheerful greeting broke Raven from her darkening thoughts. She looked up at the alien floating into the room and managed a small smile. 

"Good morning Starfire. Happy Valentines Day to you as well." Starfire pulled out a red paper heart decorated with frills and way too many sparkles and held it out to Raven.

"I have made you the traditional card of Valentines Day!" she said, smiling brightly. Raven slowly reached up and took it from her outstretched hand. "I have decorated it as is custom, have I not?"

"It's wonderful Starfire. Thank you." Raven said, slipping it into her cloak. Starfire beamed proudly. Every year, Starfire made small cards for each of her friends, always gaudily decorated but heartfelt nonetheless. Raven always cherished them.

The doors opened once more and Cyborg came in, smiling.

"Happy Valentines Day y'all!" he cried. Starfire flew over and threw her arms around his neck in a death grip hug that pushed him back several steps.

"Glorious holiday greetings to you as well friend!"

These "glorious holidays greetings" went on for the next half hour as the rest of the team came in. Cyborg immediately went to work on breakfast, despite Beastboy's complaints of his choice of food. Robin and Starfire found a place on the sofa and sat, fingers laced together, whispering to each other. Ravens heart gave a slight twinge when she saw them, so she opted to get off the sofa and watch Cyborg cook. When she walked into the kitchen, he was already busy having a conversation with Beastboy.

"When do you think you're going to go visit her?" Cyborg asked.

"Actually, I planned on going before breakfast." Beastboy replied distantly, looking down and fiddling with the hem of his glove.

"Breakfast isn't going to be ready for a while, so why don't you see her now?" Cyborg suggested.

"Are you sure I have enough time dude?"

"Of course. Now get moving grass stain!" Beastboy grinned and ran eagerly out of the room.

"He's rather excited about seeing a statue." she said, grabbing Cyborg's attention. He chuckled.

"Isn't he always?" He grabbed a steaming cup of tea from the counter beside him and handed it to her. "I went ahead and made you some more tea. I hope I got the right herb." She smiled gratefully and took the cup, bringing it to her face and inhaling the rich scent.

"Lavender. Good choice." She leaned her back against the counter and stared into the depths of her mug, the smile slowly falling from her lips. Cyborg looked over at her, his face taking on a concerned look.

"Valentines Day got you down?" he asked.

"Why would I care about some overly commercialized holiday sham like this?" she asked, setting down her mug. "It's pointless." He frowned.

"You can't really feel that way."

"Yes, I can." she argued, glaring slightly at him.

"Don't lie to me Rae." Her glare faltered. "You know I can tell when you are." He tapped the robotic side of his head. "Lie detector." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're that intuitive about me, Cyborg."

"And, I know your give aways. Like right now, you're blushing. You always do that when you lie." She instinctively reached for her hood, but Cyborg grabbed her arm. "Please, don't." he said. She could feel her cheeks burn further from both his lingering touch and the caring tone of his voice. Finally, Cyborg seemed to realize that he was still holding her wrist, so he let go. "No one should have to hide their face today." he said softly.

"Not unless you don't have a Valentine." she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Wait, is that why you're upset? You don't have a Valentine?" She glanced at Robin and Starfire and sighed inaudibly.

"No. But I don't want one." **Yes, you do!** her emotions screamed. **Stop lying!**

"Raven, everyone wants a Valentine, whether they admit it or not."

"Well I don't, okay?!" she snapped. Cyborg's eyes widened and he subconsciously backed up. Slowly, her glare lessened and in it's place was a look of regret. She was suddenly very aware that the main room was completely quiet. She could feel Robin and Starfire's eyes on her. Raven subconsciously pulled her hood up.

"I-I have to go." And with that, her soul self in the form of a black raven appeared, enveloped her, and transported her to her room.

* * *

Raven sat in the darkness of her room, cross legged and floating a foot off of her bed. Her eyes were closed, and her forehead chakra jewel was glowing softly. In her hand she held her meditation mirror. A black, swirling portal of dark energy shone in its reflective surface. The portal lead to the innermost parts of her mind, which was where she was now. In her head, voices were arguing back and forth, each one of them a different part of her. And in the middle of the argument was Raven. 

**Come on Rae, you yelled because you wanted a Valentine!** Brave insisted.

**I have to agree with Brave,** Intelligence said. **You wanted one, but merely did not want to admit it.**

**Of course she didn't want to admit it!** Pride replied. **Admitting it would be admitting to being weak! And we are not weak.**

**I-I don't think wanting to be loved is being weak.** Timid said.

**Of course it's not, Timid.** Love reassured, shooting a glare a Pride. **Being loved is not weak!**

**Being loved is wonderful!** Happy cried.

**Now if someone actually loved us...** Serious said.

**Serious, that was a horrible thing to say!** Happy admonished.** How could you-**

"Raven?" She heard a voice from the world outside call her name faintly. The sound echoed in her mind, breaking her concentration and severing the connection between her and her meditation mirror. Slowly, she opened her eyes. A faint knock sounded in the room. "Raven, are you in there?" Sighing, she floated down and walked to the door, sliding it open just a bit. Suprisingly enough, Cyborg stood on the other side. He was looking off to the side, rocking back on his heels, hands behind his back.

"Cyborg?" He jumped slightly.

"Oh, hey Rae." He gave her a small, warm, and yet nervous smile.

**Aww, he's so cute when he's nervous!** Happy cried. Raven twitched, her cheeks heating up. She opened the door further and stepped out a bit.

"D-Do you want to come in, or...?"

"No, that's okay." he said. "I just thought I'd apologize for what happened earlier." Shocked, she hurriedly said,

"Cyborg, no, it's me who should be apologizing! I shouldn't have yelled, and-"

"Raven," She paused and looked up at him. "it's okay. You didn't want to talk about it, but I pushed until you did. But, honestly? That's not the real reason I'm here." Raven quirked an eyebrow, her senses picking up waves of nervousness and and anxiety. He looked away for a moment, as if he was indecisive. She reached out a hand and placed it comfortingly on his arm.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Cyborg..." Suddenly, in a rush of courage and bluntness, he stepped toward her, grabbing her hand in his and putting one on her back, drawing her closer. Then he waited, leaving them like that for just a moment. Her entire face felt like it was on fire, and it became increasingly hard to breathe. The metal of his hand on her back was cool and warm all at once, sending a tingle up her spine. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him, and her eyes locked with his. Violet and blue. Like electricity, she could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"C-Cyborg?" she breathed.

"I want you to be my Valentine Raven." With that, he dipped his head and kissed her, lingering just a bit before breaking away. His face was still just inches from hers when he murmured, "I'll see you tomorrow Rae. Happy Valentines Day." She stood, unable to move, as he slid his hand off of her back and walked down the hall, looking at her once more before disappearing around the corner. All at once, her senses came back to her. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide and blinking, a blush still remaining on her cheeks. Slowly, she brought one hand up to touch her lips. She found her self wishing he hadn't broken away so quickly. Those few seconds had stretched on for what seemed like years, yet passed so quickly. She could barely comprehend what had just happened. Cyborg had... kissed her? He actually wanted her? As her emotions screamed and her nerves went haywire, Raven managed to push away from the wall and walk back into her room, pausing at the doorway. She gazed out into the hall and smiled faintly, whispering softly into the darkness.

"I want to be your Valentine too, Cyborg."

* * *

**So, did you like it? Tell me in a review! I want your opinion!**


End file.
